wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/06
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=VI | sekcja3=Cap Martin | poprzedni=Rozdział V | następny=Rozdział VII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VI Cap Martin Przed pomnikiem cesarzowej Elżbiety Austriackiej w Cap Martin, stała Andzia i Horski. Ona czytała półgłosem wiersz wyryty na kolumnie pomnika; czytała zakończenie: Daignez donc de ce bois être la protectrice les forêts autrefois appartenaient aus Dieux: soyez notre génie, o sainte Imperatrice. Et nous vous reverrons un beau jour aux cieux. Car nous ne croyons pas aux éternels adieux.fr. - Zechciej przeto być z tego gaju opiekunką lasów dawniej należących do bogów, bądź naszym geniuszem, święta Cesarzowo. A my ci wyśnimy piękny dzień w niebiosach, ponieważ nie wierzymy w wieczne pożegnania. - Miły jest ten wiersz; dowodzi uczucia dla cesarzowej i wiary w życie pozagrobowe - rzekła Anna. - Pani wierzy w życie wieczne? - O tak, nie wyobrażam sobie bytu na ziemi bez tej przyszłości poza mogiłą. Taki byt byłby bardzo smutny i bezcelowy. Zdaje mi się nawet, że bywają ludzie, których duch nie jest dostatecznie ucieleśniony, źle się czuje w swej człowieczej powłoce i dopiero może poza grobem otwiera się dla niego istotny byt. Takim duchem była zapewne cesarzowa Elżbieta. Życie ją prześladowało, nie dało jej szczęścia, bo świat nie lubi ludzi nie z własnej ulepionych gliny. Horski podniósł brwi wątpiąco. - Cesarzową Elżbietę przede wszystkim prześladowało fatum rodzinne Wittelsbachów i nieszczęścia Habsburgów. W żyłach jej płynęła atawistyczna melancholia, którą ciosy życiowe potęgowały. Po chwilowym milczeniu Horski rzekł znowu: - Studiowałem kronikę życia tej męczennicy na tronie. Duch przewyższał w niej ciało uwieńczone koroną ziemską i zaszczytami. Postać pełna mistycyzmu. - Może to właśnie otaczało ją nimbem, wywołując powszechne uwielbienie? - Zapewne. Kochały ją wszystkie narody lenne Austrii, Węgrzy ją ubóstwiali, urok jej płynął i na obce kraje, właściwie za nic. Była dobra, słodka, cicha i niezwykle piękna, miała i momenty gorętsze, nawet porywy krwi. Nic znowu wybitnego nie dokonała, żadnego czynu epokowej, historycznej doniosłości, jednak wielbiono ją, stawiają jej pomniki. Jeśli postać jej nie będzie miała większej karty w historii, to zarysuje się w literaturze. Jestem pewny, że Elżbieta zmartwychwstanie na tym polu, że ją jakiś talent zamknie w poetycznej, lub prozaicznej formie; jako typ zasługuje na to, jest niepospolity, nadaje się do fantazji. A propos, pani bywa niekiedy także podobna do Elżbiety. - Ja?... Cóż znowu! - Często robi pani wrażenie, że tylko istotą cielesną przebywa na ziemi, duchem zaś błąka się gdzieś... - Także na ziemi, panie, tylko daleko stąd, bardzo daleko. Myślą najskrytszą gonię za duchami tych, którzy niestety są już poza realnością i męczy mnie wątpliwość, czy im tam lepiej niż mnie, czy jeszcze gorzej? Ach, gdybyż wiedzieć! - Czy pani zajmowała się kiedy spirytyzmem? - Nigdy. - To niekiedy bywa ciekawe, zwłaszcza dla natur przeczulonych, tak jak pani i wierzących głęboko w nieśmiertelność duszy. Pani byłaby nawet wybornym medium.Niech pani spróbuje eksperymentów spirytystycznych; może się pani uda wywołać jakieś zjawisko nadprzyrodzone, jakiegoś ducha? Bywałem w Paryżu na seansach i niekiedy wychodziłem zdumiony, zwłaszcza gdy medium powiedziało mi raz jeden szczegół z mojego życia, którego nikt z obecnych nie znał, było to bowiem zupełnie moje własne przeżycie, powiem duchowe. Ten fakt trochę mnie zastanowił, że jednak jest coś niezbadanego, co prawie samo narzuca się nauce, aby zostać odkryte. Uczęszczałem potem często na seanse. Moja matka jest spirytystką zapaloną. - A w sny i wróżby czy pan wierzy? - spytała nagle Tarłówna. - Wierzę trochę w chiromancję, to już jest nauka. Ale sny?... Zabobon. - Jednak ja miałam w życiu parę snów znaczących i te mi się okrutnie sprawdziły. A także wróżba starej Cyganki, straszna wróżba sprawdziła się. Przeraża mnie, że wróżba ta nie jest jeszcze wypełniona do kresu. - Niechże pani nie oczekuje na jej rezultat końcowy, to panią pogrąży na dno melancholii. Stanowczo jest pani także za mało ucieleśniona, nazbyt mistyczna. Zaczynam wierzyć, że takie dusze jak pani mogą nawet nie umierać i trwają... - W ogóle nie posiada pan tej wiary? - Naturalnie, że nie. Czyż mogę wierzyć, że istoty na wskroś zmysłowe, nędzne, bezczelne, podłe, albo takie biernie małe, bezmyślne, żyją życiem pozagrobowym?... No, proszę pani, co one tam zbudują? A jeśli tam się dopiero mają udoskonalać, to po co tu są robactwem, podłymi jednostkami? Jaki cel?... - Za życie nędzne i złe tam ponoszą karę. - Och...! Da liegt der Hundbegraben!niem. - Tu jest pies pogrzebany. Diabli nawłóczą ich na dzidę i smażą na wolnym ogniu. Tak? - W piekło nie wierzę ani w istnienie diabłów, pokuta duchów jest inna, nieplastyczna, wszakże duchy się udoskonalają. Może w nowych istnieniach? - Reinkarnacja?! Gdyby data śmierci cesarzowej Elżbiety była wcześniejsza od daty urodzin pani, gotów bym uwierzyć, że duch tamtej znalazł nowe wcielenie w Annie Tarłównie. To możliwe, ale znam ludzi, których dusza, gdyby się powtórnie wcieliła w psa nawet, jeszcze stałaby się uszlachetniona. Cóż o takich mówić? Andzia w jednej chwili doznała jakby olśnienia, w wyobraźni stanął jej Chwedźko, zgniły ludzki płaz... Potem zamajaczył tępy kontur głowy Kościeszy i jego białe oczy. - Czy tacy ludzie mogą mieć duszę? Horski mówił dalej: - To są powody, że w życie pozagrobowe nie wierzę. Indywidualności wielkie, wzniosłe giną tak samo jak i małe, nędzne, niby kwiaty różnych gatunków, które mróz niweczy. Tylko że po pięknej róży, po lilii wonnej, po tworach gatunkowych w ogóle, zostaje wspomnienie; po pokrzywie zaś, po zielsku plugawym zostaje tylko... nawóz. Tak jest i z ludźmi; duchy potężne, owiane geniuszem, ginąc zostawiają po sobie pamięć, czy to abstrakcyjną jedynie, czy też w czynach, w dziełach ich zamkniętą na wieki. Sława takich ludzi przechodzi do potomności, do historii, do legend wreszcie. - Nędznicy bywają także wybitni. - Nie przeczę pani, owszem, zatem i ci zostają w pamięci świata. Ale drobiazg ludzki, takie sobie człowieczki, albo ludzkie chwasty, co po nich zostaje?... Zgnilizna fizyczna, zanik zupełny. - Nie zgodzę się z panem. Ja sądzę, że te człowieczki, wedle określenia pańskiego, to może pierwsze wcielenie ducha, ten zaś udoskonala się stopniowo, aż dochodzi do maksimum swego rozwoju. - Wierzy pani w przechodzenie dusz? Hm!... Czyli że każde życie pojedyncze to kurs uniwersytetu dla ducha?... To jest kolosalne! Ile też jedna dusza może przecierpieć takich wcieleń-uniwersytetów? Co?... Andzia zarumieniła się. - Pan ironizuje i wszystko zawsze wyśmieje. Ja wszakże nie głoszę tego jako teorii, to są moje osobiste myśli. Wierzę w metapsychozę, bo duch to taka potęga, która nie może trwać wieki i biernie we wszechświecie. Bywają istnienia krótkie, przecięte nagle, czyżby już dusze takie błądziły bezcelowo i wieczyście po jednym, krótkim trwaniu? Po cóż spływały na ziemię, czy tylko aby zabić moralnie dusze żyjące, aby zatopić je w nieustającym żalu?... Dlaczego? A może duchy z naszej planety przechodzą gdzieś na inne globy i tworzą nowe światy, społeczeństwa różne, doskonalsze od naszych?... Nie wiem, nie wiem! To tajemnica nie zbadana, tego jeszcze ani nauka, ani religia nie zgłębiły gruntownie, więc ja tym bardziej nie mam prawa o tym debatować. Ale wierzę w istnienie dusz, w ich byt wiekuisty i w doskonałość ich, bo inaczej nie warto byłoby żyć. Pan nie wierzy? Cóż jednak wytwarza geniuszy? - Dusza. Pomiędzy zwierzętami nie mamy geniuszy. - Ale są rasy lepsze i gorsze, bywają różne inteligencje, instynkty, narowy. - Lecz nie mają duszy. - Więc coś podobnego, co ją zastępuje, taką ich własną, indywidualną duszę. Każde stworzenie posiada ją, nawet mrówka. Człowiek, jako istnienie najdoskonalsze, wykończone w każdym szczególe, posiada najwybitniejszą, w tym leży cała różnica, bo nie w nieśmiertelności naszych duchów. Bóg nas z gliny nie ulepiał, stworzyła natura, a ewolucja świata wznosiła nas coraz wyżej, wyżej i wznosi, gdy staniemy na szczycie doskonałości, hm!... Wtedy zaczniemy może spadać, degenerować się, karłowacieć. - Pan jesteś zwolennikiem darwinizmu? - Niezupełnie, ale wolę jego teorię niż wszelkie otumanianie głowy, które po wniknięciu w istotę rzeczy budzi wątpliwości. Jest wiele dogmatów, w jakie nie można wierzyć, ale każą nam czynić to na ślepo. Ja tak nie potrafię. Mnie tajemnica nie imponuje, boskości nie dodaje. Imponuje mi wielkość, czyn ogromny, jakiś wynalazek... Do mistycyzmu nie mam kultu. Ale gdybym stwierdził realny objaw istnienia bóstwa, cud, widomy fakt, który by mówił sam za siebie, wówczas bym uwierzył. Że zaś tego nie ma, wszystko inne z tym związane uważam za fantazję, niekiedy bardzo piękną i poetyczną, będącą wynikiem potrzeby bóstwa. Jest to wrodzona konieczność ludzkości. Ja osobiście patrzę na piękny obraz święty, zwiedzam kościół, o ile jedno i drugie jest dziełem sztuki, zachwyca mnie tylko artyzm, ale naprawdę z uwielbieniem, że tak nazwę religijnym będę podziwiał jakiś wielki wytwór mechaniki, motor elektryczny o szalonej sile, nawet potężny statek okuty stalą a pędzący po spiętrzonych bałwanach z szybkością zawartą w jego kotłach i śrubach. Praca gigantyczna, myśl genialna,jakaś dynamomaszyna kolosalnego znaczenia, to mi imponuje, w to wierzę i to czczę. Andzia przypatrywała mu się z zupełnie nowym wrażeniem, nie zdając sobie sprawy, dlaczego zaimponował jej nagle. Postać jego miała zarysy energiczne, twarz chłodna była niezłomna, przemawiał za siłą i sam miał ją w sobie, jakby skupioną. Ale była to inna moc, jak na przykład Kościeszy; tamten występował jako siła bezczelna, zaborcza, bezwzględna, dzika nawet, ten - jako siła kulturalna, klasyczna, władcza, pociągająca arystokratyzmem. Tamten - tygrys, - ten - lew, tamten dziki barbarzyńca, ten wytworny patrycjusz. Tamten przeraża, ten imponuje. Szary wzrok Horskiego przenikał Andzię na wskroś, źrenice jego były zagadkowe, trochę cyniczne, lecz bez odrobiny zmysłowej brutalności. Patrzyli sobie w oczy przez chwilę. On uśmiechnął się. - Przeraziłem panią, czy tak? - Zadziwił mnie pan. Pierwszy raz spotykam człowieka, który tak śmiało głosi swą niewiarę. Ale wszakże to nie apostazjagr. - odstępstwo od wiary.? - Nie, apostatą nie jestem, bo religii, w której mnie wychowano, nie wyrzekłem się dla żadnej innej wiary. Ale ateuszem nazwie mnie pani z pewnością. Katolicyzm uważam za najpiękniejszą fantazję religijną, za najbardziej poetyczną i mającą najwięcej barw w swojej tęczy. Tęcza katolicyzmu niezaprzeczenie opasała sobą prawie pół świata, dlatego że najpojętniej działa na ludzką wyobraźnię. W żadnej religii nie ma tyle naprawdę pięknych legend, co w Starym i w Nowym Testamencie. Buddaizm, także malowniczy i piękny, szerokie zakreślił kręgi, bo tak samo działa na umysły żądne tajemnic i skłonne do misteriów. Jaka to na przykład cudna idea nirwany. Gdybym wierzył w duszę, wolałbym nirwanę, spokój błogosławiony, niż metapsychozę, w którą pani wierzy, z jej wieczystą udręką coraz nowych wcieleń. To straszne. - Czyż lepsza wiara, że powstałam z nicości duchowej i pójdę w nicość? - Lepsza. Niech mi pani wierzy, bo przynajmniej nie mam w sobie tej niepewności, że może siedzi we mnie teraz jakiś zbrodniarz. No, dziękuję za taką przyjemność. Ponieważ katolicyzm w założeniu jest piękny, zatem i reinkarnacji nie uznaje, pani nie jest także dobrą katoliczką, panno Anno. Nie tylko nie posiada pani apologetyki, aby walczyć z takimi jak ja bezbożnikami, ale i sama pani grzeszy. Tarłówna zaśmiała się. - Wobec pana nie podjęłabym się apostolstwa, bo wszystkie moje argumenty, mogłaby zdruzgotać jednym zamachem jakaś... dynamomaszyna lub nawet jej wizja. Horski ruszył brwiami w uśmiechu. - Teraz pani ironizuje z moich dogmatów. Ja pomimo to powtarzam, że wszelkie apokalipsy z Pisma Świętego są to cudne legendy, nadające natchnienia do dzieł sztuki i to cała ich wartość. Dla mnie apokalipsą taką jest odkrycie Ameryki, nauka Kopernika, awiatyka, wynalazki Stephensona, Gutenberga, Edisona i tym podobne odkrycia. Napoleon Bonaparte to także objawienie świata, to nie poezja. - Sądząc ze wszystkiego, co pan powiedział, można by przypuszczać, że i Chrystusa uznaje pan tylko z tego samego stanowiska - rzekła Andzia sucho. - A tak, niezaprzeczenie wielki geniusz. Panią to drażni, dajmy spokój tej rozmowie. Zapomnieliśmy o naszym cerberze; panna Niemojska już chyba odpoczęła przy stacji tramwajowej? Nie przypominałbym jej, gdyby nie zachód słońca; mamy przed sobą zwiedzenie grot w Sainte Romin. - Najpierw obiecaliśmy Linci, że po zwiedzeniu pieszym obwieziemy ją fiakrem po Cap Martin. - Widzi pani, ile jeszcze obowiązków wobec panny Eweliny. Pożegnajmy się z obeliskiem Elżbiety i wędrujmy dalej. - Ja tu jeszcze powrócę - szepnęła Anna. - Miejsce to dziwnie nastraja do samotnych rozmyślań. - Wskazówka dla mnie, żebym się więcej nie narzucał - mruknął Horski. - Nie miałam tego na myśli, proszę wierzyć. Gdyby mnie nużyło towarzystwo pana, potrafiłabym się uwolnić od niego w inny sposób. - Wbrew mej zasadzie nie ufania kobietom, pani jednak wierzę. Tu nastraja panią las, wprawdzie oliwki i pinie zamiast dębów i sosen wołyńskich, to nie złudzenie, lecz szum bliskiego a niewidzialnego morza z tym gajem zieleni tworzy pewien akord nasuwający wspomnienia. Czy pani całą istotą nie stanie na Riwierze? Czy zawsze będzie rozdwojenie ducha z ciałem na korzyść Wołynia? - Przesadza pan moją tęsknotę. Tam jest moja świątynia, do niej modlitwą zabiegam, myślą. Tu żyję realnie. - Ale nie wsiąka pani w tutejszą atmosferę. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. - Czy to byłoby lepsze? Horski uważnie przytrzymał ją wzrokiem. - Dla innych tak, bo łatwiejsze. Ja osobiście wolę odrębność pani, to ciekawsze...i trudniejsze - dokończył cicho. Andzia dostrzegła w jego źrenicach coś, co ją zakłopotało. Czuła, że on patrzy na jej rzęsy opadłe na policzki i ogarniał ją z wolna gorący rumieniec. Szli w milczeniu po ulicy gładkiej, wśród mnóstwa drzew z obu stron rosnących. Gaj oliwny rozpościerał się dokoła; cięte szpalery, żywopłoty otaczały wille niknące w gąszczach drzew egzotycznych. Kwitły już pomarańcze, cytryny i różowe drzewa migdałów. Całe Cap Martin przedstawiało się jak jeden ogromny park. Zapach tu był wykwintnych roślin, a słońce zachodząc rzucało na zwartą zieleń jaskrawe plamy światła. Woń róż, caprifolium, geranium, słony smak od morza odurzał trochę. Andzia prawie biegła, bojąc się tych czarów działających na nią narkotycznie. Horski szedł zimny, z twarzą obojętną i wzrokiem już matowym. Gdy mijali willę cesarzowej Eugenii, Horski zawołał: - Panno Anno, tu siedziba drugiej, ukoronowanej samotnicy. Ma już dziś około siedemdziesięciu lat i w samotności rozmyśla nad utraconą koroną Francji, mówiąc sobie na śniadanie - Vanitas vanitatum łac. - marność nad marnościami, na obiad - Tempi passati, a na kolację - Tout passe, tout casse, tout lassefr. - wszystko przemija, wszystko się tłucze, wszystko nuży.. To taka modlitwa zdetronizowanej monarchini. Pani nie obejrzy tego zakątka? Andzia zatrzymała się. - Jeśli można zwiedzać, uczynimy to innym razem, teraz spieszmy do Linci. Zresztą postać Eugenii nie nadaje się do uwielbienia, wybitna, lecz w ogóle niesympatyczna dla mnie. - Och, pani jest wybredna,nawet pomiędzy monarchiniami. Eugenia naśladuje Elżbietę, kryjąc się w ciche ustronia. - No, mając siedemdziesiąt lat?... Może odprawia w ten sposób rekolekcje? - Pani jest surowa. A jednak to była szczególna niewiasta. Sądząc z dawnych portretów przypomina ją z urody pani Nordica. - Lubi pan takie kobiety jak Lora? - spytała Anna mimo woli. - Źle się pani wyraziła, takie kobiety lubi każdy mężczyzna, bo są... łatwe. Czy je ceni, to inna sprawa, o to pani chciała spytać? Co? Tarłówna szła prędko naprzód, nic już nie mówiąc. Przewodnik z latarnią w ręku postępował naprzód, oni szli za nim. Jaskrawe snopy światła padały na stalaktyty zawieszone ze sklepień grot w Sainte Romin. Wielkie i mniejsze sople koloru piaskowego w słoje ciemniejsze, lub tak jednolicie jasne jakby przezroczyste, polerowane niby z metalu, inne znów pełne guzów i zgarbień. Pochyłe ściany grot utkane tą rzeźbą, niekiedy płasko oblepione taflą gładkości marmurowej, wapiennej formacji. Wklęsłych pieczar broniły potężne stalaktyty, utworzone w kształt kolumn i kolumienek smukłych, w wieżyczki, w długie, ostre iglice. Kolce cienkie spływały ze sklepień tak samo jak lodowe z dachów podczas mrozu, po odwilży. Wszędzie grupy tych sopli, kawowych, całe piramidy z nich. Pod niektórymi trzeba się było schylać, tak nisko sięgały, na inne patrząc trzeba wznosić głowę wysoko. Układały się z nich bramy tryumfalne, łuki, pagody indyjskie, wieżyce meczetów. Mistrzem była tu natura, bez dłuta, bez rysunku stworzyła cuda. Płynie woda, płynie, i kamieniem wapiennym obkłada ściany grot, skąd się sączy.Płyną strumienie wody o własnościach skalnych, a gdzie się kończy podłoże, spływają w kamienne łzy. Wytryskują strumyki i kamienieją, obrastają szklistą powłoką i piętrzą się w słupy, rosną w muzealne ostrokąty najeżone zębatymi wieżycami. Słupy te stykają się prawie z soplami spłyniętymi z góry tak że czasem pomiędzy nich palec tylko wsunąć można, czasem większa odległość dzieli te kolumny, często zlewają się w jednolitą całość. Wówczas tworzą arkady, filary i nowe sklepienia. Mnóstwo stalaktytów coraz różnorodniejszych, niezrównanych malowniczości. Andzia zachwycona odnajdywała cuda za cudami, wsuwała się do najciaśniejszych wklęśnień, wpełzała niemal do ciemnych pieczar. Parę razy próbowała złamać najcieńsze iglice stalaktytów, lecz nigdy dokazać tego nie mogła. Przewodnik pozwalał jej na próby z uśmiechem pobłażliwym, wiedział, że może być spokojny o ozdoby swych grot. W ciemnym kącie jednej pieczary Tarłówna dostrzegła skamieniałego kozła, biały był jak wykuty z marmuru, dalej ujrzała psa doga, zachowanego w naturalnej postaci, w powłoce wapiennej. Przewodnik pokazał im jeszcze niedźwiedzia ustawionego u stóp schodów, na których umieszczono różne przedmioty, przeznaczone na skamienienie. Po schodach puszczony silny prąd tej wody niezwykłej, sprowadzonej sztucznie z całych grot, spełniał swe zadanie. Andzia nie mogła się nacieszyć stalaktytami. Panna Niemojska była przytłoczona. - Gdyby tak silne trzęsienie ziemi w tej chwili, bylibyśmy pogrzebani żywcem. Po wyjściu z grot, weszli do małego sklepiku obok; sprzedawano tam gotowe skamieniałości. Panna Ewelina pochylona nad gablotką przeglądała różne przedmioty, targując się o cenę. Andzia kupiła parę naturalnych jednostek skamieniałych. - Niech i pan coś kupi z tej oto półki. - Ja nie mam gustu, proszę mi wybrać. - No, choćby to, śliczny drobiazg. Podała mu koszyczek, zawierający w sobie gronko winogronowe, banana i kilka śliwek. - Prawda, jakie to ładne?... Proszę. Horski zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. - Ach nie, tego nie kupię, na taki wybór pani nie zgadzam się. - Dlaczego? - Zostały mi po ojcu pewne zabobony polskie, więc koszyka z rąk pani nie wezmę. Andzia spąsowiała, jednocześnie groźnie zmarszczyła brwi. - Jak pan chce - rzuciła ozięble i podeszła do panny Eweliny. Wkrótce opuścili sklepik, postali trochę na zrębie skały, tworzącej rodzaj werandy pod daszkiem rozpiętych roślin, skąd roztaczał się pyszny widok na morze. Na falach widać było kilkanaście łodzi rybackich, z białymi jak mewy żaglami, płynęły ukośnie, często położone prawie na wodzie. - Popłyniemy kiedyś łodzią. Dobrze? - Ja za nic na świecie! - zawołała panna Ewelina. - Czy dobrze, panno Anno? - spytał Horski powtórnie, z odcieniem niecierpliwości w głosie. Andzi oczy błysnęły. - Pozwolisz mi Linciu, prawda?... Cóż pan tak ochłódł jak stalaktyt, panie Horski? - Czekam wyroku wyższej władzy pani. - Ach, jakiż pan nieznośny! Gdy schodzili ze stromej góry, Horski podał ramię pannie Ewelinie i prowadził ją ostrożnie. Zyskał tym wdzięczność Andzi. Spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. W jego oczach odczuła przekorę... Prowadzę ją nie dla niej, lecz dla ciebie, bo gdy się cerber zmęczy, nie będzie wycieczek. Tramwaj dowiózł ich do kasyna. Późno już było w nocy, gdy Tarłówna, rozbierając się w swym pokoju, ujrzała przed willą samochód. Bardzo często Lora o tej porze wyjeżdżała gdzieś, sama, nie opowiadając nigdy o swych wyprawach nocnych. Andzia nie badała, lecz wycieczki takie niepokoiły ją zawsze, budząc podejrzenia. - Czy pani von Bredov wyjeżdża? - rzuciła służącej obojętne pytanie. Margerita zrobiła minę komiczną wytrawnej subretki. - O nie, pani dziś nigdzie nie pojedzie. - Więc dlaczego auto czeka? - Bo to pan przyjechał. - Kto taki? - Pan von Bredov Nordica. Andzia odetchnęła. Nareszcie jest jakaś wyraźna sytuacja tego domu. ----